Guardian Angel
by twerkformaddy
Summary: He had saved her. Now, years later, he can't get the face of the terrified girl out of his mind, and she can't stop thinking about her guardian angel, the dark and demented Jon Moxley. Their paths cross once more & they both are surprised by the people they have become. Can she get past his sociopathic, uncaring exterior to find the man that had saved her all those years ago?
1. Prologue: How It All Started

Another day, another dollar.

The mantra was what kept him going. Day after day, match after match, promo after promo Jon had to endure in this shit hole, and at the end of every day he would remind himself that it would get better in time; but for right now this was necessary to pay his rent and put food on the table.

He entered the locker room and was impresssed with the looks of fear and wariness thrown his way. He played his character and he played it well; though these days, he wasn't sure if he was Jon Good or Jon Moxley anymore. His character had always been a part of him, and everything Moxley said or did originated from somewhere inside of Jon.

He threw his bag on the ground and lifted his shirt over his head. After he had changed into his gear, he heard the door open and, out of habit, his eyes flicked to the person who had just entered the room.

It was a very small, very young looking girl, with long waist-length black hair and big grey-green eyes. He had seen her around before, she kept to herself. She was beautiful, but her features hinted at a young age, and Jon estimated that she couldn't be more than 17. The girl wore a black sports bra and black spankies, and Jon noticed that her ribs and hip bones stuck out way more than they should have. He felt a twinge in his stomach. Poor girl; he had seen so many like her, wrestling for these slimy and dirty companies, and each starving under-age girl he saw only fueled his hate for places like these and made his desire to get out of there even greater.

"Chris," she called out shyly, looking around the locker room for Chris Forbes, one of the biggest guys in the company. The blonde wrestler appeared in his trunks and walked towards the girl. "What, Rashel" he said in a flat and angry voice. Jon notcied the way that the girl called Rashel bit her lip and nervously tucked a strand of jet-black hair behind her ear. "I-It's time for our match," she stuttered, looking anywhere but into the big man's eyes. Chris sighed, grabbed his water bottle and forcefully shuttled Rashel out of the room.

Jon's insides boiled when he saw the way that douche bag man-handled Rashel. If there was one thing he did not tolerate it was when a man layed his hands on a woman. People like that were cowards and deserved to be punted in the face. He slammed his locker shut a bit harder than he meant to and he could feel the questioning and wary eyes following him out the door.

Arriving at the curtain, Jon peeked through the black material and observed the action in the ring.

It was a two on one handicap match, Rashel and Chris going against a guy with huge muscles that Jon didn't recognize. Rashel was in the ring, and Jon was surprised when she landed a devestating-looking DDT on the muscular guy. So she's not just here becasue she has no where else to go, he mused. She can actually wrestle.

Jon winced as she went for a dropkick, but the big guy grabbed her legs and reversed it into a Sharpshooter. He applied it heavily, and soon her thin little body was bent farther than it should have been if the hold was applied correctly. She tried to drag it out, and she actually managed to for a couple of seconds, before a crack was heard and Rashel screamed out in pain and furiously tapped the mat. The bell was rung but the big guy wouldn't let go. Jon gritted his teeth and forced himself not to go out there and fuck that fucker up.

Chris stopped it by delivering his finisher to the big man, a lifted enziguri. He turned to Rashel, who was writhing in pain and clutching at her ribs. He walked towards her menacingly and she had the smarts to roll out of the ring and make her way behind the curtain.

Her eyes met Jon's, and his heart softened at the unshed tears in her eyes, before she hurriedly walked away so she could leave before she felt Chris' wrath.

Jon sighed and started preparing for his match.

* * *

Rashel's whimpers got louder as she attempted at pulling her shirt over her head. Giving it up as a lost cause, she let the shirt fall to the floor, before slowly pulling her gray 3\4 sweatpants on. She let them rest below her hipbones.

Gritting her teeth, she packed her things away and slung her bag over her shoulder, crying out as the movement caused her rib to flare in pain. She had left the tape on her wrists because time was of the essence; she needed to get to her car and fast before Chris found her.

Stepping out into the chilly night air, Rashel sighed as the cold hit her body, relaxing her a bit. She hobbled in the general direction of her car and gasped when she found herself pinned against the wall of the building. Her broken rib made her scream, but it was cut off by a large, rough hand covering her throat. "Shut up," the man growled menacingly, and Rashel realized that it was Chris. She squirmed, but stopped because trying to escape only heightened her pain.

"You think you can just embarrass me and get away with it, huh?" he asked in his raspy voice, his hand digging into Rashel's hip. Tears squeezed themselves out of her eyes and she silently begged for someone, anyone to walk by and stop this. "Well how about I teach you what happens when little homeless sluts embarrass me, hm?"

At that point, Rashel knew what was going to happen. She thrashed and wriggled as best she could, ignoring the pain, stalling so that hopefully someone would rescue her.

Chris got a better hold on Rashel and forced her still. Right as she was about to give up hope, the back door to the building opened and a man walked stepped out. Rashel's heart soared, but sank again when she realized who it was. Moxley wouldn't help her. He was a cold hearted monster.

But she had to try.

Rashel bit Chris' hand and he yelped in pain, removing his hand from her mouth. "Jon!" she screamed desperately before Chris' hand clamped firmly back on her mouth and he bashed her head against the brick wall with enough force to kill her.

The world got fuzzy and Rashel felt a warm liquid drip down the back of her neck. Blurry figures crashed together in front of her and she heard faint yelling, but couldn't make out what was being said. Rashel could no longer feel her body; she couldn't move. This slightly alarmed her, but her head was swimming, and she felt the overwhelming urge to curl up and sleep.

All of a sudden her face was wet and her eyes got clearer. She spluttered. "Jon?" she said, vaguely recognizing the man in front of her.

"Oh god," he said, brushing her wet hair out of her face. "Rashel, look at me, ok?" Rashel followed orders to the best of her ability, she found that the more she tried to move, the more the pain in her head got worse. "I splashed my water in your face, I wanted to make sure you woke up."

"Jon, I want to sleep," Rashel said. Jon picked her up. "Don't sleep, sweetheart. Promise me you'll stay awake?"

"Mmmm," was Rashel's response. Jon carried her to his car and gently placed her in the passenenger seat, buckling his seatbelt before running to the other side and driving to the nearest hospital.

He carried her out and rushed her into the lobby. "Help, please help, she's dying," he yelled. The last thing Rashel saw was Jon's worried expression, his eyebrows pulled together. "Stay with me babe," he said in a desperate yet soothing tone. A ghost of a smile appeared on Rashel's lips. "Always..."

* * *

**Okay, trying something new here. Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review telling me what you think. ~twerkformaddy**


	2. Chapter 1: Hoes, Tattoos and Cabana

**7 years later **

The tiny, black-haired beauty had been giving him those "fuck me" eyes from across the bar all night long, and to be honest with himself, Dean wouldn't have taken her back his room if she hadn't reminded him of Rashel.

He was a pathetic fucker and he knew it damn well.

The girl whose name he hadn't bothered to learn had cuddled against his side and passed out the moment they were done with business, and Dean didn't have the heart to kick the poor girl out. No doubt, the next day she'd be bragging loudly to anyone that would listen about how she fucked the almighty Dean Ambrose and woke up in his bed the next day.

_You're definitely not the only one, sweetheart,_ he thought amusedly to himself before carefully untangling himself from her, grabbing his wallet along with a pack of smokes and letting himself out of his room, taking the elevator to the top floor where he could stand on the balcony and overlook the city. Chicago was definitely a cool place, he'd always thought so.

He lit a smoke and took a drag, the pain in his head immediately vanishing as he exhaled.

He was having dreams, and they scared him. Dean Ambrose, scared? Nah, that doesn't happen.  
But it does.

Most nights the dreams weren't dreams, but memories. Well. A memory. One. His subconscious had replayed that night so many times he had every little detail memorized. The way her long black hair shined brightly under the harsh lights in the ring; how perfectly she executed that DDT; how her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she ran from that douche bag; and, the part that disturbed him the most, the helpless and absolutely terrified look on her face when Chris had her pinned up against the wall.

It all stuck with him, and he found it difficult to think about much else. Sure, during the day he was distracted by work, and Seth and Roman were pretty good at keeping his mind occupied, but at night when he was all alone the memories hit him hard-which was the reason he had started picking up more rats, more often.

Did he deserve this? Was this the PTB (powers that be)s' way of telling him, congratulations, you actually cared, now we're gonna hold it against you for the rest of your sorry life? It was complete and utter bullshit, and Dean didn't want any part of it.  
He lit another smoke and made himself a promise. From then on, no more caring. No more. Caring lead to problems and problems lead to smoking and smoking lead to lung cancer.

Dean's hand paused as he was bringing the cigarette closer to his lips. He shook his head before flicking the offending object on the ground and stomping on it, already feeling another strong headache coming on.

_Maybe they're right about me,_ Dean thought to himself, observing his surroundings._ Maybe I am a crazy sociopath. _

On that note Dean made his way back to his hotel room, feeling no better than he had before his little 2 am adventure.

* * *

Rashel Keller stepped into the familiar Chicago apartment and got a big whiff of pure Phil and Cabana. She smiled. She really had missed this place.

Dragging her suitcases over the threshold, she observed the living room. Typical Phil; everything was exactly the same as it had been six months ago. She really needed to convince him to let her decorate, just a teeny bit.

Collapsing on the couch, Keller took a deep breath and felt an overwhelming sense of home, something she had never felt until she moved in with her two best friends-her two only friends, that is. It wasn't that Keller wasn't sociable, she was, she just focused on her work too much to allow relationships in her life; besides her relationships with the two men she had come to care for deeply over the course of five and a half years.

Her stomach growled and Keller groaned before getting up to raid the fridge. She took out a Pepsi and cracked it open, enjoying the cold, bubbly liquid cascading down her throat. She had never drank soda all that much, but Phil hooked her on Pepsi. It was her favorite.  
Noticing six pack of Miller Lite on the top shelf, Keller couldn't help but simultaneously smile and shake her head. Seeing Cabana make a complete fool of himself while drunk only added to her list of reasons why she was straight edge.

Keller reheated some Chinese takeout, grabbed a blanket off Phil's bed and snuggled into the couch, ordering a PPV movie. The Host. She hadn't seen the movie, but the book was her favorite. Not too far into the movie, the long day of travelling finally caught up to Keller and she zonked out.

The smell of something disgustingly delicious awakened her in the morning, and she poked her head over the back of the couch to look into the kitchen. "Did you bring pizza, Boom Boom?"

Colt Cabana was stuffing his face with a slice of Pizza Hut and jumped when he heard the voice of his female best friend. He smirked. "Of course, Princess."

Keller got up and stretched before padding over to the kitchen and wrapping her small arms around Cabana. "I missed you Kay," he said with a smile, hugging her back tightly.

After she had met Colt, she had started going by her last name. Rashel was the old her, the scared little girl. Keller was a fierce competitor, ready to take on anything, and she wanted to leave her past behind her to become the amazing wrestler she knew she could be. Cabana was the one who had made her realize that she was worth so much more, and that she should get out of the dirty businesses and focus on the bigger and safer companies.

"I missed you too Boom Boom," she said with emotion in her voice. SHIMMER was fun, a great experience. Being around so many other women wrestlers, women who all shared the same drive and passion that she had, was a very surreal experience. She had learned so much during her six months there.

"How's Phil? I haven't talked to him in a while," she said sadly. Colt chuckled. "Well yenno, same old Phil, he never changes." he said with a shrug. Keller smiled. Of course not.

"I have a secret, and if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Keller said, biting her lip and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Cabana grinned and winked. "My lips are sealed," he promised.

Keller thought about the big news, and pussied out. Instead, she lifted up her shirt and pointed at her hip, where 14 letters had been permanently etched into her skin. Colt's eyes grew wide. "Do you think he'll like it?" She asked, worried. Cabana nodded, a knowing smile growing on his face. "I think he'll like it a lot.."

Keller smiled and traced over the slightly raised skin with a finger. Best in the world. A tribute to her idol, her best friend, her mentor, the man who brought her back into the world not as Rashel the scared little teenage girl lost and dazed by the tough world of professional wrestling, but as Keller, the purple-haired little spitfire who kicked ass daily and loved every second of it.

Cabana smiled back at her, and it reminded her of the 'Boom Boom' tattoo she had just above her right ankle. She had always called him Boom Boom. He was her first friend in professional wrestling and he had taught her so much. She was eternally grateful to the both of them for coaxing her out of her shell and showing her how awesome life could really be.

On the subject of tattoos, Keller's insides immediately tightened up as she thought of the secret tattoo that nobody except for Phillip knew about. The one on her outer hip, below her tan line, where nobody would be able to see it unless she wore a bikini, which she avoided for that very reason. It was the first tattoo she had ever gotten and it was also her favorite, the most special. She felt she needed a permanent, physical reminder of that night, and what that man had done for her.

Not that she needed help remembering. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think about him at least once a day. He was constantly on her mind, never leaving, seeming to be a watchful presence living in her subconscious.

Cabana turned to the fridge to grab a beer, and while his back was turned Keller lifted up the hem of her shorts enough to expose the six letters that she had had permanently etched into her skin seven years prior.

_Moxley._

* * *

**Here ya go. I noticed that some people favorited/followed this story but only one person reviewed.. One person? Come on guys :( Lol. reviews inspire me to keep writing. Drop me a review! Por favor?**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jungle, Part 1

**Did anyone else cry at the sheer brilliance that was AJ's pipe bomb? Or was it just me? **

**I have included AJ's full speech into this chapter, for your reading pleasure. **

**Also, did anyone else have a heart attack at Phillip's tweets about AJ's pipe bomb? The tears were real, I'm telling you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the people under contract with the WWE; they are all owned by their respective owners. I only own the plot and my OC (Rashel Jaden Keller in case you were wondering). The song Welcome to the Jungle belings to Guns N' Roses (which is the greatest band in the history of great bands). **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Keller walked into the arena wearing a black hoodie and black yoga pants. She was under strict orders not to be seen by anybody who would recognize her... aka Phillip. So she was undercover for the time being.

About a week ago she had finally snapped and told Cabana about her contract with WWE. He was super excited for her and didn't understand why she had kept it a secret from him in the first place. "Secrets don't make frinds Ms. Keller," he reminded her. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking to make friends Boom Boom."

She found what she was looking for-a door with a plaque that read "Stephanie McMahon." Keller knocked and waited for the "come in" before entering and closing the door behind her.

She smiled nervously at the young girl sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk, then directed the nervous smile to Stephanie, who was sitting in the chair behind the desk. Keller felt like she was back in eigth grade and in the principal's office.

"Have a seat Rashel," Stephanie said. Keller flinched at the use of her first name. "I go by Keller, if that's okay with you... er, Mrs. Levesque," Keller stammered. God, she sounded stupid.

"Call me Stephanie, and that's quite alright by me Keller, but that's something I actually wanted to talk to you about, but first, have you met AJ?"

The pretty young woman whose name was apparently AJ smiled brightly at Keller. "My name's April Jeanette Mendez, but on TV I go by AJ Lee," she introduced herself, holding out a small and dainty hand. Keller shook it with a smile. "I'm Rashel Jaden Keller, but in the ring I go by just Keller," she said. Stephanie smiled at the connection the girls had right off the bat. "Right, well Keller, we want you to go by Jade from now on."

Keller thought about it for a moment. Jade, Jaden, Keller, Rashel, what was the difference? She looked at this as a new chapter in her book of life. The first chapter was Rashel,the second was Keller, and both of them were closed. It was time to start this new chapter as Jade, the fierce WWE competitor.

"Sure," Keller said with a shrug. Stephanie grinned. "Great!"

She shuffled some papers. "Now," she said, "let's get down to business. Tonight is going to be a night that will change the dynamic of women's wrestling in the WWE for the better."

AJ and Keller leaned forward in their seats, in a trance by Stephanie's words. She smirked, she had them right where she wanted them. "AJ, everybody knows you can work wonders on the mic, and Keller, I've seen the tapes.. you're a little spitfire." AJ and Keller looked at each other, both touched by Stephanie's high praise of their mic skills. "Therefore," she said. "You two will be cutting a promo tonight, and basically verbally destroy the women on Total Divas. Keep it mildly appropriate, and make sure your stuff is witty. Shock the Universe," she said seriously. She looked straight into Keller's and AJ's eyes. "I want a CM Punk-caliber pipe bomb."

* * *

CM Punk was sitting in his locker room he shared with the Shield when the promo happened.

"OMG you guys." Punk smirked as his little Harley Quinn started what was going to be the most epic female pipe bomb ever. "I just watched last night's episode of Total Divas, and it was insane oh my gosh, I mean the Bellas were dealing with their obvious daddy issues, the Funkadactals broke up and then got back together again... Natalya's fiance isn't much of a man... And the other two were also there... It was great, I mean it really was, it was the end of the world and it's only Sunday nights on the E! Network!" Punk started chuckling when AJ got an excited expression and started fake squealing. "Do you want to know what I see when I look in that ring?" AJ asked, suddenly dead serious. Punk leaned forward in his seat. "Honestly?" She asked. "A bunch of cheap, interchangeable, expendable, useless women." Punk's jaw dropped. The camera went to the Bellas and Eva Marie, who were all yelling "Say it to my face!" at AJ. "Women who turned to reality television because they just weren't gifted enough to be actresses... And they just weren't talented enough to be champion," AJ said, holding up her championship. Damn. Punk was starting to get goosebumps. "I have saved your Divas division, I have shattered glass ceilings, I have broken down doors... Why? So a bunch of ungrateful, stiff, plastic mannequins can waltz on through without even as much as a thank you?" Holy shit. "You guys can't even go backstage and shake my hand and look me in the eye because you know that I worked my entire life to get here, I GAVE my life to this, and you were just handed 15 minutes of fame." AJ's voice was getting higher with emotion and Punk could tell that she was really into this. "I didn't get here because I was cute, or because I came from some famous wrestling family, or because I sucked... up to the right people." Punk chuckled again. "I got here because I am good. I earned this championship. And you know what? No matter how many red carpets you guys wanna walk in your $4,000 ridiculous heels, you will never be able to lace up my Chuck Taylors." Punk's mouth dropped again and he fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Was this girl serious? He was going to have a long talk with AJ after the show was over. "You are all useless excuses for women. And you will never be able to touch me. And that... is reality."

Punk's mind was blown. Holy crap. Seth, Dean and Roman were in equal states of shock.

Right when Punk opened his mouth to ask the Shield what in the blue hell just happened out there, the opening riffs to Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses reverberated throughout the arena, and Punk remembered one night about four years ago.

Flashback

"So your entrance theme is Cult of Personality?" Keller asked Punk as they lay on a blanket in the middle of a field, looking up at the stars. "Yep," he answered. "I love it, it is everything that CM Punk is." he explained. He turned his head to look at the 21 year old next to him. "What about your theme music?" he asked. "Is it what defines 'Keller'?"

Keller snorted. "Bulls On Parade? Seriously, Phillip?" she asked, earning a poke in the ribs for the use of his full name. "No but seriously, I got really into good music when I was about six years old, and that was because I stole my foster brother's Walkman and the first song that was on there was Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses.. And I fell in love. And that has been my favorite song of all time since... So if I could have an entrance theme that I absolutely loved it would be that."

End flashback

Phil's suspicions were confirmed as his little spitfire walked out onto the stage to join AJ.

The cameras caught every aspect of Keller perfectly; her waist-length royal-purple hair; the long eyelashes that framed her big grey-green eyes; the silver lip ring that brought attention to her full pink lips; the dark gray cutoff tank top that moulded to her incredibly narrow waist and exposed her perfectly flat stomach and belly button ring; the grunge leather high-waisted shorts that shaped her generous hips and behind; her long, shapely legs, and the black combat boots that fitted to her tiny feet. She looked flawless as usual.

Phil couldn't believe his eyes. His Kay was there, on the stage, in front of thousands of fans, being watched by millions of viewers around the world.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind his head whipped to look at Dean. The blonde superstar was watching that monitor curiously, but didn't seem to have recognized Keller, to which Phil thanked whatever unearthly being that was out there.

AJ smirked and handed Keller the mic before taking a step back and blowing kisses to the 'Divas', who were just as confused as Phil was.

Keller flicked her hair behind her shoulder before plopping down on the stage criss-cross applesauce. Phil's frown grew into a smirk as he realized what she was doing.

"Ahem ahem," Keller said, clearing her throat before she delivered the most powerful promo of her life. "Many of you don't know who I am, and that's okay, that's totally fine, because trust me, you will know who I am," she started off. "My name is Jade," she introduced herself, waving to the fans.

"So I was scrolling through my twitter the other day, you know, minding my own business, when all of a sudden I get a mention from none other than the infamous Bella Twins!" Keller gasped in mock shock, covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding the pipe bomb, which Phil knew was going to go off very shortly. "Not a direct tweet mind you. A fan had tweeted them a link to one of my Indy videos. Now if any of you have ever been to an Indy show, they are very small and usually taped with a handheld camcorder. Anyways, the fan tweeted them the link , tagging me in the tweet. So the Bellas reply saying, and I quote, 'The likes of them are a disgrace to women who can actually wrestle' end quote."

Phil knew where this was going now. Keller glared at the Bella twins. "I am a disgrace to women's wrestling?" she asked. "Me? Do you know why I'm here?" she asked hotly. "I am here becuase Vince McMahon himself called me up begging for me to come and save his precious little Diva's division because let's face it... there's only one AJ," Keller said, pointing to the gloating Divas champion.

"Cameron, Naomi," Keller said, addressing the Funkadactals. "I would say stick to dancing, because you two suck at wrestling, but you suck at dancing too so you two should just go somewhere. "Natalya, let's face it, the only reason you're on television anymore is because the WWE wants to keep the Hart family alive. Your moves are choppy and your clotheslines make me cringe," she spat into the microphone. Throughout the entire arena jaws were on the floor. "Don't even get me started on the 'Bella Twins," Keller said, rolling her eyes. "You have the nerve to call me a disgrace? You two can barely wrestle, you can't finish a match by yourselves so you use your other half to finish it for you, you both hang off the arms of the top guys to get more spotlight and more attention, the only thing you two are good at is taking your clothes off for a camera," she said with ice dripping from every word. "And Jojo, you have a cute face and a halfway decent singing voise, otherwise you wouldn't have even been given a second look. And Eva Marie..." Keller simply stared at the tall Diva and shook her head. "Look at your outfit. Enough said."

Keller stood up and leaned forward a bit, glaring at each Diva in turn. "My point is... None of you _belong_ here. None of you are real _wrestlers_. You are all here for the spotlight, the fame, the money. While _real_ women like AJ and I," she said, smirking at the petite brunette. "We are here to do what we _love_, what we were _born_ to do, what we are _paid_ to do, what each and every one of you _pathetic_ excuses for women _wish_ you could do-we're here to _wrestle_."

She turned to leave, then paused. Turning back around to face the WWE Universe, she smirked the trademirk CM Punk smirk before saying "Pipe bomb," into the microphone and letting it fall to the stage, making a loud thump.

And with that, Welcome to the Jungle started to play once more, AJ skipped aroung the stage holding her championship high while Keller simply flicked her hair behind her shoulder and smirked at each and every shocked face she met, before turning on her heel and disappearing backstage, a skipping AJ hot on her heels.

* * *

**So prior to AJ's fantastic promo earlier I wasn't sure which direction to push Keller, television-wise, but Raw gave me so many cool ideas that it's not even funny. No worries, the whole Dean/Keller plot will thicken in later chapters, I just wanna get a strong basis going first before I get any crazy ideas yenno?**

**Random shoutout to xLifeFullOfLaughterx, because her story What Lies Beneath definitely started my deep lust/yearning/mild obsession/love for one Mr. Dean Ambrose. Read her story. Love it. **

**And drop me a review! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, I love you all. xoxo**

**~twerkformaddy**


	4. Welcome to the Jungle, part 2

**Well hello there. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far guys. **

**By the way, I started writing this chapter at about 5 pm. It is now 11. I literally cannot sit down and do one thing at a time if my life depended on it. I watched like 18 Three Days Grace music videos and started watching the first thirty minutes of X-Men 2 while writing this.. Oh and made brownies. I suck at life, I really do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the WWE or anybody affiliated with the WWE (even though I wish to Batman I did). They all belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own my OC (Rashel Jaden Keller) and also the plot, it all came from my brain (and occasionally some song lyrics, which I will give credit to when the time arises). **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Keller and AJ's grins could set the whole arena on fire. They were on an amazing high and nobody could touch them.

After about five minutes of the girls excitedly discussing their promo (which to everybody around them just sounded like straight gibberish), Keller got a text from her very own Wolverine.

My locker room. NOW.

She smiled and showed AJ, who scoffed and rolled her eyes after Keller had explained that Wolverine was Phil. "Seriously, Keller? 'Wolverine'? Who does that make you, Jean Grey?"

Keller smirked. "Mystique, actually."

AJ's mouth fell open and then she dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Let's go see what Wolverine wants," she finally said, linking her arm through Keller's and dragging her towards Phil's locker room.

"AJ! JADE!"

The duo turned around to see a very out of breath Zack Ryder. "Steph.. wants.. you" was all the Long Island Iced Z could make out before plopping on his butt and attempting to catch his breath. Keller and AJ looked at each other before shrugging and heading towards Stephanie's office.

Phil's phone rang, and he read the caller ID. Most wonderful and beautiful person chuckled at the caller ID, which Keller had set herself.

"You are so dead, Rashel Jaden Keller."

On the other end, Keller giggled, then frowned. "Watch it, Phillip Jack Brooks."

Phil growled into his phone at her use of his full name. "Be prepared for the beating of your life, chick." Keller rolled her eyes. "Whatever, old man. And by the way Steph just told me that I have to manage AJ in a match against Nikki Bella next, so I'm gonna have to pass on that. Sorry."

"Fine. But be warned-after the show they're going to have to comb the Pacific Ocean for your body, Rashel."

Phil's smirk turned into a wince as she yelled "STOP THAT!" into the phone before hanging up on him.

He shook his head with a smile. His little spitfire was here, so close, it had been six months since he had last seen her, and now she was here and he couldn't even see her for at least another hour or so.

He turned around and his heart dropped into his stomach. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

Phil was completely frozen. He had been so wrapped up in his phone call with Keller that he had failed to notice the Shield return from their promo. Dean looked-well, he looked unstable, really unstable.

"What," he said in a harsh whisper. "Did you just call her?"

* * *

AJ had, with a little persuasion from Keller, decided to go all out for her match and dress up as Harley Quinn, her favorite comic book character. AJ explained that she was Harley and Phil was Joker, something that the fans had come up with, and it just stuck.

Keller was a huge comic book nerd-the product of spending WAY too much downtime with Phil-and she knew that Joker and Harley were, for lack of a better term, lovers.

"Are you and Phil-yenno..." Keller asked, suddenly a bit uneasy. She knew that Phil and AJ didn't have anything going on becasue he would have told her if they did, but she was nervous for some reason and needed some type of assurance. AJ turned to Keller with wide eyes and shook her head. "Nonono. I mean, we did have that storyline in 2012 and we did makeout... twice... and the fans really REALLY like us together for some reason and want us together more than they want to breathe... but there's nothing there, I promise," she babbled, not wanting to upset her new friend.

Keller simply nodded and handed AJ two rubber bands so she could put her hair up in pigtails like Harley. "I wouldn't care if you did date him yenno," Keller said in a small voice. "I mean, him and I don't have anything going on, he's my best friend."

_Liar._

Keller caught her breath at the little voice in her head. The fuck? Of course she meant what she said. There was nothing going on between her and Phil, never has been and never will be. But the little voice in her head wasn't buying it.

_What about Moxley?_

Keller's chest tightened. _What about Moxley?_ she asked the voice.

_You want him._

Keller shook her head. That's fucking ridiculous. _First of all, I met him _once_ and that was _seven years ago._ Second, he's probably all the way across the world, wrestling for some huge company in Japan or something. Third, why the _fuck_ is Moxley even a part of AJ and I's conversation? He has _nothing_ to do with Phil._

The little voice in her head chuckled at Keller's mini rant._ In denial, are we? Trust me, in regard to you sweets, Phil and Jon have a lot more in common than anyone realizes. Oh, and I think you'll find that Moxley is not far away, not very far away at all, in fact, he's a lot closer than you think..._

Keller's heart fluttered. What did that mean, he was a lot closer than she thought? Wait... was Moxley _here_...?

"KELLER!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and met AJ's alarmed eyes. Did she seriously just have an entire conversation-with _herself_? Bloody hell... "I'm fine," she assured the Diva's champ. "Just spaced out for a sec."

AJ nodded but still looked concerned. "Alright, well it's time for my match."

* * *

Seth and Roman could feel the intensity rolling off Phil and Dean in waves and decided to stand outside the locker room. They were on high alert though, just in case a fight broke out. The two members of the Shield had no idea what was going on.

Inside the locker room, Phil was actually scared. Everyone knew Dean had a reputation for being psychotic and unstable, but Phil had never been one to listen to gossip-he preferred to get to know the person first and form his own opinion.

Right about now, however, Phil was taking that reputation very seriously.

"Erm..." he said, raking his hand through his hair.

"Please do not tell me that you just called her Rashel," Dean said in a quietly menacing way. Phil was getting uncomfortable by now. "Because," Dean continued, "if you did then that would make you a liar."

Phil shook his head. "I may be a lot of things Jon, but I am not a liar."

Dean's breathing hitched and his jaw set. He raised his fist and Phil flinched.

He barely missed Phil's head, his fist connecting with Phil's locker instead. He growled at a bewildered Phil, "she doesn't know about this. Better yet, she doesn't know that I'm alive, much less here. You got that Punk?"

Before Phil could respond, Dean had stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"And your winner, Nikki Bella!"

The _stupid_ Bella twins and Eva Marie had _stupid_ grins plastered to their _stupid_ faces as the _stupid_ ref raised Nikki's _stupid_ hand in the air.

AJ was furious. Those idiotic plastic_ spotlight-craving_ Barbie dolls had decided to change the fucking script out of the blue and win the match. The crowd booed them loudly, which was something that the twins and Eva were not used to. They had always been fan favorites, even though they were huge bitches.

AJ smirked as Keller-well, Jade technically-slid into the ring, unnoticed by the celebrating trio. She tapped Nikki on the shoulder and when she turned around, delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the head. As Nikki fell to the ground, Brie and Eva jumped on Jade, smacking her like little five year olds. AJ pretend-yawned and rolled her eyes. She knew her friend could handle these idiots.

Just like AJ predicted, Keller-Jade-had managed to untangle herself from the Divas, giving Brie Bella a running facebuster.

Eva Marie quickly got out of the ring, but unfortunately for her ran right into a waiting AJ, who kicked the red head in the gut before pushing her back into the ring where Jade was waiting.

As soon as Eva Marie stood up, Jade pulled her head into her arms and swung her leg back and performing a powerful DDT on the Diva. The crowd popped as Eva's head connected with the mat.

AJ smirked at Jade and she knew it was time for the grand finale.

AJ rolled both the unconscious Bellas into the ring before entering it herself. A disoriented Brie got to her knees, but fell right back to the mat as AJ delivered the Shining Wizard. AJ kicked Brie under the bottom rope where she hit the ground with a thud. The Divas Champion then turned her attention to the other Bella twin. As Nikki stood up, AJ put her into the Black Widow, smirking evilly as Nikki screamed in pain. A few more seconds passed, then she let go and kicked her out of the ring too.

The whole time, Jade had been perched on the top rope, watching the events of the night unfold with a sadistic smirk. AJ sat inbetween the middle and top rope with a triumphant expression.

Jade stood up and focused her attention to the pathetic so-called 'Diva' lying on the mat. She had whispered her finisher move to Eva earlier on and hoped to Batman that the girl knew how to take the bump.

Pulling a page out of Jeff's book, Jade formed her fingers into little guns and the crowd popped, knowing what was coming. She took a deep breath and flew gracefully into the air, executing the Swanton bomb perfectly. She was relieved that Eva Marie took the bump correctly and didn't injure herself.

The red headed Diva rolled out of the ring and AJ and Jade held hands and lifted them up high, screaming "THIS IS OUR RING!" at the thousands of wild fans.

* * *

Keller was on the high of her life. Adrenaline coursed through each and every vein in her body, sweat dripped down her face, and a huge grin was plastered to her perfect features. She had a nagging pain in her side but she ignored it.

Once backstage her and AJ were rushed. In the mix were all of the complaining Divas from 'Total Divas', Stephanie, Triple H, and a bunch of other people Keller had seen before but didn't have names for. Her and AJ were surrounded by yelling and arguing people and they were overwhelmed, unable to find a way out.

Keller dropped to the floor and crawled through legs, thanking her unknown family for her tiny figure. Once she was out of the mob, she hoped that AJ could find a way out as well.

She felt one arm sneak around her waist and a hand clamp firmly over her mouth from behind. A feeling of panic erupted in her.

This was too familiar. Too real. She felt the overwhelming memory of that fateful night seven years ago surge through her brain, the pain in her side making it seem all the more real. She panicked, kicking and fighting with all her might. She would not be an almost-victim again. She wouldn't.

She felt herself being dragged somewhere and heard a door close, and all of a sudden it was dark.

"Hey, calm the fuck down!" A rsapy voice commanded.

That voice.

Keller froze, and in that second she wasn't Keller anymore. She wasn't Jade.

She was herself. She was Rashel.

She felt his warm breath down her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine. The hard, commanding hands on her body turned soft, and her mind went completely blank. Her skin tingled where he touched her. His hand disappeared from her mouth and she took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. He had on the sexiest cologne, and it made her want to just hold him to her and breathe him in. She turned around in his arms. She couldn't see him exactly, just a black outline. Reaching her hand up, she stroked his face gently. He leaned into her touch and she bit her lip. The feeling of terrified wonder had been replaced by something stronger-an uncontrollable, all-consuming need. He must have felt it too, because the next thing she knew her body was being pressed into his and their foreheads touching. Both of their breathing increased as their need increased also. His lips brushed against hers and the fire consumed her. She grabbed his neck and pressed her lips to his forcefully. He growled in surprise, returning her force with a hungry drive of his own. Their tongues twisted together and she whimpered, overwhelmed. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, then he backed her against the wall so she had leverage. He broke the kiss and started working at her neck, and she whimpered again, louder this time. "_Rashel_," he groaned against her neck. She liked the way he said her name, and she couldn't help the moan she sent him in reply.

"_Jon_..."

* * *

**The plot thickens...**

**Hot damn shit got just got real. I love AJ and Keller working together, don't you? **

**So Dean finally knows that Jade/Keller is actually Rashel, and Rashel knows that Jon is in the WWE... Dun dun dun.**

**Harley Quinn and Joker? Wolverine and Mystique? Hmm...**

**Review my lovelies, always review... It makes it easier to write each chapter if I know that people are actually reading my story, let alone enjoying it. **

**'Till next time.**

**~twerkformaddy**


End file.
